The End of His Story
by Auron's Fan
Summary: [One Shot] what happened between the time Auron and co, were in Zanarkand, to the time Auron died? had to write paper in English, so i gave i a shot. Please read and review


**Hi, i had to doa scribble paper in my english class, and i decided to do one on the three greatest guy, that defeated Sin, before Yuna's Time. Yep, i mean Braska, Auron, and Jecht. Sorry if i had to explain things, my english teacher doesn't PLAY video games, (doesn't know what she's missing) anyway, please review this story and my main story, WHAT THE, and i shall be very happy. Oh, people who had read WHAT THE, the story DOES have very important thing, which has to do with The main character and Auron, so Stick with me! On with the Story!**

"The End of His Story"

As Auron walked up the hill, he glanced at the glittering bay of water that was in front of him. '_There has to be a way to save him!_' he thought bitterly, looking back down to the group that he had journeyed with for the past eight months.

Braska: the leader of the group. He was the summoner, the one this whole pilgrimage was about. Braska had traveled from the small town of Besaid, to avenge his wife, Lila, who had died when Sin, the local terror, had killed her and her kin people as they went to visit her father, the leader of her race. She and her people were part of the race of Al Bhed, the group that was hated and feared by the lead race, Yevonites. It was against Yevon's religion to have anything to do with the forbidden race, the ones with the swirling green eyes, but Braska, a local priest and apprentice summoner, married Lila. He was then excommunicated. Lila was too, in a sense banished, for her father had disowned her. Braska and Lila had a seven-year-old daughter, Yuna, who had one green eye (to show for her Al Bhed heritage) and one blue one. Sadly, now that Braska was on the way to beat Sin (all summoners would give their lives to topple Sin), and Lila was dead, little Yuna was going to be alone.

Jecht: the joke-man. He had come from Zanarkand, the place where they were now, but not in that sense. He actually came from a dream, or a replica, also known as "Dream Zanarkand". Back where he lived, he had a seven-year-old son, Tidus, and his wife, Serena. He and Serena were very much in love, _so_ in love, in fact, that anytime the two of them were together, they forgot about little Tidus. Now, Jecht was a star. As Michel Jordan is to basketball, Jecht was to Blitzball (Blitzball is like underwater soccer). All Jecht wanted to do in life was to show Tidus how be a great player, the best, surpassing even him! But, one day, Jecht went out to sea to train, and was, in a sense, sucked into the world that Auron and Braska lived in. They had found him in a jail, and Braska had said, "Let's show them they are wrong. A fallen Summoner, a man from Zanarkand…and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest's daughter. What delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!"

Which brings us to our main character- Auron: the stoic one. Auron was true to the religion through and through; he wasn't married and had no fun (all for the sake of the teachings). Also, Auron would drink nothing but his bottle of liquor that the monastery had approved. One day, Auron, a warrior-monk, was told that, "If you want to stay in the monastery, you must marry the high priest's daughter." Auron was appalled, and flat out refused; not for the fact that he didn't like the girl, simply, it went against everything he believed in. So, he was exiled, and that's when he met Braska, who was also kicked out, but for marrying one of the "bad race". While Jecht was on the wild side, Auron would do nothing unless he had no other choice. Funny thing to bring up, for Auron knew that Braska had to die to defeat Sin when they arrive at the temple. So why was Auron trying so hard to think of ways to save him?

The answer was simply this: Braska had been the first true friend Auron had ever had. Sure, he had others, like his subordinate, Kinco. Kinco had been there when Auron was down, helped Auron laugh when there was horror in his life, such as when he found out that his parents had been desecrated by Sin. But that had changed. When Auron refused the high priest's daughter, Kinco married her, took Auron's rightful position, and left Auron in the dust. Braska had been an apprentice summoner at the time, and was on the look out for guardians, people who guard him from the beginning to his end in Zanarkand. Auron had no other family; so protecting Braska would be everything. Then, Jecht had come along.

Jecht was everything that Auron had hated. "That men reeks of sake (a type of alcoholic drink), he is rude, **grimy**, and his manner of dress is barbaric!" Auron had said one evening when Jecht was not around.

"Please, trust me Auron," Braska had said with a final certainty in his eyes. Auron did not question Braska further on this manner, but infuriating Jecht was his favorite pastime. Jecht had enough of Auron's exasperation, and told Auron off. "Let's just be clear, Auron. I don't like you, and you don't like me." Jecht had then turned away, not talking to Auron for he was simply just pissed. They two of them became mutual friends for the Braska's safety.

"So, this, uh… Final Aeon… how does it defeat Sin?" Jecht asked, snapping Auron back to reality. Every time Auron traveled to the past (figuratively) Jecht brought him back by asking a question.

Despite Auron's unhappiness, Auron smiled. How like Jecht, the man who hadn't even be born into this world, to not know anything, _anything_ that was to come. The end of Braska's tale.

"The Final Aeon… funny you should ask that." Braska pondered the answer, staring at the food that was lying on his plate. '_His final meal?_' Auron thought bitterly, glancing out over to water once more.

"Come," Auron's unhappiness did not keep him from pressing ahead. "We, we should really move onward, in case of fiends." Braska and Jecht exchanged glances, and cleaned up the remnants of the fire that had kept out the harsh reality of Zanarkand's chill.

As they trudged along, Auron made a mental list of how to save Braska in his head, each idea stranger and less likely than the last. They finally reached the dome, an old man, an old _dead _man, ('_An unsent_,' Auron thought. An unsent is someone dead who still has ties to the physical world and cannot move on) beckoned them to move.

"Lady Yunalesca is waiting," the old man murmured, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yuna? Did that old dead geezer just say Yuna? Your daughter?" Jecht asked, his loud voice bellowing around the vicinity of the dome.

Braska nodded his head. "I named Yuna after Yunalesca, so she will be a strong and determined, like the first summoner who defeated Sin."

"Two people with the same name? Imagine that…" Had Jecht not been listening to a word that Braska had said? Auron chuckled to himself. '_Jecht really is an simpleton!_' and would've kept walking. If Jecht had not said those eight words…

"Hey Braska. You don't have to do this." Jecht had said these words unhappily, probably feeling the same way as Auron was. '_No one should have to die for everyone else to be happy._' Auron thought menacingly, walking ahead.

Braska smiled a sad smile, as though he knew the horror he was getting himself into. Actually, he _did _know the horror. "Thank you for your concern."

Jecht crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine. I said my piece." '_Why are these lunatics giving up a persons life so… easily? As though Braska means nothing? Why did I push the group ahead when I could have thought more?_' Thousands of these types of thoughts ran threw Auron's head. Angry at the two men, but mostly himself, he spun around to put in his two-cents.

"Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back. I don't want to see you … die!"

Braska, smiled_. 'Was Auron ever just going to call me Braska?_' He thought. Jecht, on the other hand, was slightly frightened. Auron, actually caring about someone? '_Wow,_' Jecht thought in amazement. _'The bond between these two must have been stronger than I thought.'_

Braska knew his time was coming. He had known it from the time that his wife had died to Sin's horrible destruction. He had known people might be upset, but he never, in his wildest dreams, would have thought Auron, cold and stoic Auron, would ever care. "You knew this was going to happen, my friend." He turned to walk away.

"Yes, but I… I cannot accept it." Auron hung his head, in defeat, wishing in someway, one of his only friends could be saved.

Braska walked up to Auron, put his hands on his shoulders. "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron." With that being said, Braska walked to the trials to find the way to defeat the horror that tortured Spria, Jecht at his heels.

Auron simply followed, knowing even if he had found a way to save Braska, Braska would brush it aside. '_Why, WHY does everyone I love have to die?_' he thought bitterly, dragging his feet.

By the time Auron had reached the group, the two men were aguring, and a woman floated away to a nearby chamber.

"Wha?" Auron began, but Jecht had cut him off.

" That chick… she said. She said one of us has to be this… Final Summon. One of us has to sacrifice our lives and become the Final Summon to defeat Sin. That means two of us have to… die." Jecht stated, as thought the shock was so much to bear that he couldn't think clearly anymore.

Auron had found this news sickening, and yet… maybe this was a blessing in disguise!

"It's not too late! Let us turn back!"

"If I turn back who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" even though Braska spoke almost a whisper, but his words had a certain edge to them.

"But…my lord, there must be another way!" Auron whispered, all faith lost, knowing that there was no shining sun to lead him through. In fact, there was a dark, black hole wanting to drawl him in. No way in Yevon did he want to follow the **customary** procedure of the final summoning.

"This is the only way we got now!" Braska and Auron stared at the blitzball player. "Fine. Make me the fayth." '_WHAT?_' Auron screamed in his head. "I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt a star. Show him the view from the top. But, I now know there is no way home. I'll never see him again. My dream will never come true. I'll fight Sin with you Braska. Then, maybe my life will have meaning. I'm saying, I'm not getting any younger!" Jecht tried to laugh off his death with a small joke. Auron could only stare in horror as his nightmare was coming true. His two friends were going to sacrifice their lives just so Spria will be happy!

"Jecht, .I…" Braska started, when Jecht cut him off.

"What, are you going to try to stop me?" he challenged.

"Sorry. I mean… thank you."

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well." Jecht remarked as he and Braska headed up the stairs toward the chamber.

"Lord Braska! Jecht!" The two men stared back at the young warrior-monk. "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

"There's a chance it won't come back." Braska gravely said, turning to walk up the stairs again.

"I understand what you're saying. I'll break the cycle. Oh, and Auron? Can I ask you to…Never mind." Jecht continued up the walkway until he was practically at the door.

"Out with it." Auron muttered, knowing that this was going to be the last conversation the two of them would ever have.

"Okay, listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby." Jecht turned and looked at the confusion on Auron's face. "Hey, if there's a way to get to my Zanarkand, I know you'll find it."

"All right, I'll guard him with my life." Auron said, sad beyond belief,

Jecht let out a laugh that made it seen as though he knew all the secrets if the world. "Thanks Auron. You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you." With those parting words, Jecht and Braska walked though the chamber. Suddenly, all the emotions Auron had been hiding poured out. The great warrior monk started to cry. He let the tears runs down his face for the first time in public for 25 years. His whole reasons for living had just walked to their deaths. What else could he do?

He then heard the horrible screams as though someone was being torn apart. Then, nothing. Sin was dead, for a while, and his friends were gone. '_No…' _Auron internally sobbed.

Auron then made up his mind. He went into the holy chamber that his late friends had gone into.

A young woman walked up to him, saw is tear stained cheeks, and spoke. "Hello. I'm Yunalesca, the one who changes the fayth into the final summoning. Rejoice! Sin is gone. For now."

Auron caught her last phrase. "Excuse me? For now? What do you mean?"

Yunalesca sighed. This was the hardest part. "Sin in an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is… never-ending."

Then, Auron went berserk. "NO!" he screamed, all the hatred in the world pouring through his eyes. "Where is all the sense in this? Braska believed Yevon's teaching and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" He glared at the young women, trying to make reason of all this … madness. ' _This woman did an act of **perjury** againat of all Spira? Everyone lied? My friends, they died for no reason?_'

Yunalesca tried once again. "They choose to died… because they had hope."

Wrong thing to say. Auron, full of rage, jumped into the air, wanting to hurt Yunalesca as much as he was hurting inside. Yunalesca reacted with a full-scale black magic attack, blowing him onto his feet, having him land on his arm, and his sword slamming into his right eye. "I free you, young knight."

Auron looked up, left arm in shreds; right eye closed forever looking at the insane woman. '_What is she talking about? I'm…dying because of her insanity!_'

"It's better to die and be free of pain instead of living to fight your sorrow. Now, go, leave this hollowed place." Yunalesca turned around, forgetting all about Auron. Auron turned and left the dome.

As Auron exited the dome where he had been tortured beyond belief, death was almost upon him. '_Must…have…someone take… care of … Yuna and … Tidus_.' He thought, trailing off when an uncomfortable tiredness crept into his mind. He was going crazy trying to fight it off.

He slowly crawled out of Zanarkand, staining everywhere he went with a trail of deep, red blood. As he came to Gagezet, with its snow- covered peeks, he kept moving until he met a Rhonso. Rhonsos were cat-like people with blue fur that lived on the mountain. They usually traveled in packs (so if anything happen on the mountain, they had each other) however, this Rhonso was an outcast, so, unlike other, he stopped and listened to the man's babbling.

"Go… to…Bevelle. Take Yuna… to Besaid… Please… Braska's … wishes it." Auron gasped with his little remaining strength.

The Rhonso nodded his furry head. He knew that Auron was one of Braska's guardians, so Yuna must be Braska daughter. Now, Yuna was to be an orphan. "Kimahri will go, but Kimahri first help you." (All Rhonso talked like that.)

"No," Auron struggled to speak, as the white, fluffy snow of Gagazet was slowly turning redder with each passing moment. "Yuna… more important."

"Kimahri, go then." Kimahri muttered sadly, making his way down the peeks to pack his thing for the long trip to Bevelle.

'_What about young Tidus_?' Auron thought, conscious slipping quickly.

"Jecht… I'm sorry…" Auron then said, closing his eye, never to open it again. His story, unfortunately, was over.

**Sad ending, wasn't it? press that review button, and you will automaticaly win the lottery! (First enter, then, WIN) anyway, see you next time kiddes! (Quote from brother). Who said, "Feel like taking a spin," in FFX2? answer in review, and win, more money!**

**POA! (means bye in Al Bhed)**


End file.
